


Two Things

by YoungWildThing



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungWildThing/pseuds/YoungWildThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only ever one thing Charlie need Bass for--now there are two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Things

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan to do a sequel to this, so keep your eyes peeled!

Charlie had been in her hidden place for half an hour; she felt like she was getting close, but then the feeling would fade and she’d be left with nothing but the vague sensation of _trying_.

She was so engrossed in pleasing herself that she didn’t even hear Monroe walk up.

“Miles was looking for you...but you seem to be busy, so I’m just gonna—“

“Stay,” she said, grabbing him by the ankle.

She sat with her back up against a tree and her hand down her pants. If she was anyone else, it would be entirely unbecoming.

Hope sprung up in Bass, hope he never dared to let himself have. “Are we going to—?”

“I’m not sleeping with you; I’m not sleeping with anyone,” she said, her eyes closed and not even looking at him. “Sex is too complicated in close quarters such as these, but I need to get off. Now.”

“What do you expect me to do?” Bass was both turned on and annoyed.

“Help me.”

There was _a lot_ of things he could do to her to get her off, but most of them inevitably involved sex one way or another. Then again, if ever there was a time to get creative—and show her what she’s missing—this was it.

He sat down beside her. “Keep your eyes closed and your hand were it is—and don’t peek. I can make you come with just one touch.”

She laughed. “Puh-lease.” And then she shrugged. “But go ahead. I’m curious.”

He looked at her thoughtfully. He had free reign over her body. There were _a lot_ of places he could touch her, _ways_ he could touch her—but he knew just the one.

He brushed his lips so lightly across her earlobe; it was softer than even a whisper. She gasped; her body tensed and she rubbed herself as the wave of ecstasy took hold of her and possessed her entirely. With her other hand, she dug her nails into his thigh; he was sure he was bleeding under his jeans, but he didn’t care: he knew what her skin tasted like now. It was all he could do to remain cool.

Spent, her body slumped against the tree. She looked up at him in reverence. He smiled and took her hand out of her pants, and slowly zipped and buttoned her jeans.

“Remember this moment, Charlie,” he said, pulling her shirt down over her waistband. “Until this moment, there was only one thing you ever needed me for. Now there are two.”

“What’s the other one?” she asked quickly.

“Saving your ass.”

“Psh.”

“Scoff all you want, but when the number of things you need me for goes from two to three...you’ll actually want me,” he grinned. “And I guess it’ll suck to be you then.”

He left her there, up against the tree, gobsmacked and flushed. She’d have words for him later, but right now, the silence was bliss.


End file.
